Sacrifices inutiles
by blackwings-94
Summary: Le cap de la mort est difficile mais l'après l'est tout autant. Seulement, certains se montrent moins affectés que d'autres. POV Levi


Bonjour tout le monde^^ Une petite fic sur le couple ErwinxLevi. Je sais que la plupart préfère Levi avec Eren. Personnellement, j'aime autant les deux donc peut-être j'écrirai quelque chose sur ce couple-là aussi par la suite. Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que je n'ai pas vues. J'essaye de corriger un maximum mais il y en a toujours qui arrive à se glisser dans l'écrit.

**Titre:** Sacrifices inutiles

**Pairing:** ErwinxLevi

**Raiting**: T

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et donc je me fais aucun argent dessus. Ce que j'écris est fait par passion^^

**Warning: **Bah le langage de Levi quoi xD (d'ailleurs appelez-le Levi, Rivaille ou même le gobelin je m'en fiche au final car j'utilise aussi bien Levi pour parler en général mais j'écris Rivaille dans les fics)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais aimé les sacrifices inutiles et encore moins lorsqu'une personne qui m'est chère s'en va. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs heures que la cérémonie a commencé. Tout le bataillon d'exploration est présent. Certains pleurent tandis que d'autres étouffent leurs larmes en eux-mêmes.

Je suis assis au premier banc, jambes croisées. Je regarde ton cercueil noir serti de quelques couronnes de fleurs. En général, on brûle les corps mais ici tu as eu un traitement de faveur dû à ton grade et parce qu'on avait réussi a ramené ton corps. Ton corps qui s'est éteint il y a maintenant quelques jours. J'étais là pour assister à tes derniers instants. Je me vois encore essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie avec cette folle d'Hanji.

Les autres continuaient à se battre pour leur propre survie. Ta respiration était au début saccadée avant de devenir plus calme. Tu me fixas un moment esquissant un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres. Peut-être pour me rassurer. Je t'écoutais en silence parce qu'aucun mot ne voulait sortir. Je te regardais souffrir impuissant. Tu nous as donné ta dernière directive. Nous devions continuer le plan sans toi. J'avais envie de te répondre que nous avions besoin de notre étoile pour nous guider dans ces ténèbres, mon étoile.

Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi je fais dans le sentimental dans ces moments-là. Ce genre de choses ne me ressemble pas ou du moins aux yeux de tous ces connards. Je suis petit et souvent teigneux voire le regard mauvais pour certains. Qu'ils aillent tous crever au final.

Le seul regard qui me préoccupait était le tien, celui qui m'a toujours accepté et qui m'a fait intégrer les bataillons d'exploration. Quand tu me faisais l'amour, c'était encore plus flagrant que tu me regardais différemment. Un regard d'amour même si nos ébats était quelques fois tout sauf tendres. Sauvages même, je dirais. Ce regard qui s'est éteint de façon paisible pendant que quelques perles salées roulèrent sur mes joues.

Je déteste les sacrifices inutiles. Après quelques sanglots à moitié étouffés, j'avais caressé ta joue. Je voulais garder une dernière fois ta chaleur si caractéristique. Tu étais un homme qui semblait inhumain dans les décisions qu'il prenait. Je te suivais toujours. Tu tentais de faire le meilleur choix. Certains étaient difficiles mais tes décisions étaient justes malgré les pertes. Tu savais de toute façon que chaque plan comportait des risques. Tu visais le meilleur pour le plus grand nombre ce dont je suis incapable. Je ne sais jamais exactement ce qu'il faut faire au bon moment. Le plus important, c'est de ne pas avoir de regrets. Tu n'en avais pas car les sacrifices étaient utiles même si on te crachait sans cesse à la gueule que ces choix étaient irrationnels.

En même temps, la vie est cruelle. Il faut parfois renier l'humanité qui est en nous pour survivre. Renier ce qu'on est le temps de la bataille puis redevenir un simple humain. Un humain avec des rêves et des envies. Tu étais le seul avec qui je les partageais. Dans le cas contraire, je n'aurais jamais accepté que tu me mordes ainsi la peau ou que tu m'allonges sur ton bureau. C'était réciproque. J'ai encore des marques de notre dernière fois. Elles me rappellent que tu étais là encore, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Je me fous de ce que le prêtre peut raconter comme débilités. Mes yeux observent ce qui sera ta dernière demeure. Il est soigné et assez modeste. Un cercueil à ton image. De toute façon, cette chapelle est bien trop poussiéreuse pour que je me perde à la contempler. Toute cette saleté, franchement, ces imbéciles auraient pu faire un effort et la nettoyer avant l'enterrement. Ces types sont vraiment des incapables pour laisser autant de crasse. Mon costume noir va virer au blanc de ma chemise si ça continue. Ma pensée fut coupée par l'invitation du prêtre à ce qu'on passe devant ta dépouille pour une dernière pensée.

« J'aurai aimé que ce soit moi qui te la mette dans le fion une dernière fois »

J'ai jamais été un grand poète. Je compte rester moi-même jusqu'au bout. De toute façon, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu m'aurais fait la gueule une fois que je t'aurai rejoint. Tu étais susceptible quand tu voulais et un poil possessif aussi. Je fixe une dernière fois ta photo pour un dernier adieu car après je ne verrai que ton nom gravé sur l'épitaphe. Commandant Erwin Smith, l'homme que j'ai aimé et pour qui j'ai pleuré. Je déteste toujours autant les sacrifices inutiles.

* * *

C'est triste mais promis la prochaine fois, ça le sera beaucoup moins en fonction du couple qui m'inspirera de nouvelles choses. J'espère vous retrouvez pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé^^


End file.
